


Liquid Courage

by xofunghoul



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, gederswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/pseuds/xofunghoul
Summary: Bennie and Joey leave the Oscars after party positively drunk and head to their hotel room. And they finally cross that fine line between friends and something more.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liquid Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184877) by [novelized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelized/pseuds/novelized). 



> Day 4 Prompt - Genderswap. I chose one of my favorite Hardzello one shots as inspiration and made them girls! It's shorter and I kept a few of my favorite parts that were just too good to take out. I want to thank Novelized for writing the original which I read around April and I still read it at least once a week.  
> Oh and I hope you like the moodboard! I chose Jodie Comer as Fem!Ben and Grace Gummer as Fem!Joe (and I love them very much)

When they left the Oscars after party, it was still in full rage. _Romi_ was still bouncing around here and there with her prize, completely wasted as she should be. She deserved it. After all, the road they all drove on together with her as their fearless leader to complete _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , the biopic about the legendary rock band _King_ , wasn’t an easy one. But here they are, an Academy Award winning movie with 5 prices under its belt and the experience of a lifetime. 

And even if the floor and the ceiling of this luxurious hotel hallway can’t stay still… or maybe it was the fourth shot of tequila she did where she licked salt from the back of the hand of the blonde who’s she’s holding onto right now as she leads the way, whatever it is, she’s sure they deserve it all. At least if only for tonight and then in a month no one will remember most of their names, probably only Romi and again, she really deserved that. But Joey will probably go back to her partially anonymous life in New York maybe having collected a small fan base thanks to this. Which reminds her…

“Did we really film a video of us shopping for snacks at a 7Eleven?” 

“And you posted it. But the real tragedy here is that you cut me off when I started to dance to Beat it.” Bennie says as she fumbles clumsily over her mini clutch until she finds the card key to the door and opens it, with Joey clinging onto her, her chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

“That-- is a real tragedy.” Joey stands near the door where it close behind them but Bennie has already made her way to the bed and flopped onto it, her long white dressed spread over the end of the mattress. The redhead walks over, hand in the pocket of her black suit and stands above her. “Wanna try again?” She smiles wickedly taking her phone off and Bennie shakes her head,

“Stop it with the bloody phone already.” and she smacks it away from her hand. It lands flat on the mattress away from them and Joey gasps. 

“I won’t stand this abuse!” she protests and jumps up on the bed on her knees, sitting on her heels. 

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Bennie props herself up on her elbows, an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m gonna tell all your fans about it.”

“Well--” Bennie scrunchies up her nose and lays back unthreatened, “I think they’re going to take my side.”

“Okay, fine! No more videos for tonight.” Joey gives up and lays down next to Bennie on her side propped on her elbow, resting her head on her hand and then Joey turns her head to look at her and says, “Hey, do you think this is pathetic?”

“What? That we’re drunk?” Bennie frowns.

“That we’re drunk on Oscars night. Alone.”

“No. I don’t think so.” She pauses for a minute and looks over Joey for a moment. “I rather be drunk and alone with you than anywhere else.”

Joey swallows with difficulty and she doesn’t know if it’s because all the alcohol they’ve consumed or the way Bennie is looking at her right now that slightly shifted from the way she always looks at her-- or maybe it didn’t, she’s just drunk enough to accept it now. She chuckles to deflect because of course she does, she absolutely needs to make a joke right now.

“That was an oxymoron.” Bennie’s confused face is hilarious if not kind of _cute_. “Alone with you.” 

“You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?” Bennie says and puts one of her hands flat to Joey’s chest and pushes her onto her back. Her hand lands right on that space of skin between the lapels of Joey’s suit jacket. She’s wearing nothing underneath it but a lacey bra that’s not really visible so it looks like she’s actually wearing just the jacket. 

Bennie’s long blond hair is falling to the side next to Joey’s face and the brit is slightly above her, watching her and her hand is still on her chest and Joey can’t find a joke on her repertoire to get out of this situation but suddenly she feels at loss and utterly wrong when Bennie pulls away from her chest and sits up, giving her back to her. She looks over her shoulder for a moment and chuckles. 

“Well-- I gotta pee.” she announces before standing up from the bed, she kicks off her heels and then she props herself up with a little bit of difficulty but she manages to walk somewhat straight to the in suit bathroom. Joey watches her do so and sits up on the bed too. She rubs her hands on her face, trying to shake this weird feeling off and thinks the best thing she can do is also kick her heels off and maybe take off her clothes and put something more comfortable on but when she’s done standing up, she looks around and notices this room looks exactly like hers but she isn’t sure if it is. She undoes the buttons of her jacket and turns around when she hears the bathroom door open, maybe Bennie knows which room is this. When she does turn around, what she finds is the blonde in a plain white oversized t-shirt and just her underwear. For some reason, Bennie stops on her tracks and there it is again, that look and Joey has to swallow again. 

“I’m guessing this is your room.” Joey says.

“I was about to say that it is, yeah.” Bennie walks a few steps towards Joey and the redhead watches her do so.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No-- Is that okay?” Bennie asks and it’s a question that she hasn’t asked before, and again, it’s weird. And it’s weird that she finds it weird because this is Bennie. Nothing is weird with her. But this suddenly is and she doesn’t know why. 

“Yeah, okay.” She says nevertheless and watches Bennie walk towards her steady and determined and she suddenly doesn’t look that drunk anymore and and even herself feels like she’s sobered up all of the sudden. 

Bennie is not looking at her, instead, when she reaches where she is at the foot of the bed, she tugs at her jacket and pulls Joey a little to her and her hands sneak in past the jacket and rest on Joey’s bare skin underneath and she watches Bennie do so.

“Bennie-- what?”

“Just-- shut up for a minute, will you? You’re such a--” She chuckles and shakes her head and Joey is feeling somewhere between terrified and like she would die if Bennie stops touching her and just as if she was reading her mind, which doesn’t surprise the redhead a little, Bennie looks up at her and asks. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Is this because we’re drunk?” Joey counter asks.

“Maybe--” She says and gives Joey a pointed shove to the bed. “but not really.” 

Joey lands there on the bed with her legs fully clothed and spread and Bennie takes no time to step between them, in her impossibly short t-shirt that barely covers her legs and Joey can feel them pressed against the skin of her chest. This way, Bennie is hovering over her, her long hair again falling to the side of Joey’s head like a golden curtain, covering whatever stupid thing they’re about to do next. The blonde is now looking all over Joey’s face going from her eyes to her lips slowly and fingers are on the back of Joey’s head, with her thumbs on her chin and one of them ventures up to her lips and brushes them.

“We should probably make out, right?” Joey says and it’s meant to be a joke to cut the very palpable sexual tension but it comes out almost like a moan and she shivers all over when she sees Bennie's shit eating grin.

“We should probably not.” Bennie says and Joey thinks she’s right. Making out with your best gal pal after a night of drinking doesn’t sound like the best idea and yet, Bennie lowers herself down quickly for a heated bruising kiss that feels like months in the making. 

Joey had no idea that the night was going to end like this but when Bennie is suddenly straddling her, it feels just right. She doesn’t feel any more weirdness, just pieces falling into place and her hands finds their way into the blonds t-shirt in need to feel more of her, all of her. 

“I think--” Bennie says barely separating herself from Joey’s lips and her hands tugs at the lapel of Joey’s jacket once and then her hands move down to the button of her pants. “These should come off.” Joey slips her jacket off and discards it to the side while she watches the blonde undo her fly fast and get rid of both her pants and underwear in one swift move so she’s quickly straddling her again. “But this should stay on.” She runs her fingers over the lace of her bra very softly. 

“Is lace a thing for you?”

“Isn’t it for everyone?” as Bennie says that, she traces the strap of the garment with two fingers from her shoulders and down and finally cups Joey’s boobs in her hands and gives them a little squeeze which makes her moan softly and throw her head back. Bennie takes that opportunity to kiss her neck but not before she discards her t-shirt too and now she’s bare chested over Joey with her hands running down her chest and stomach and she sneaks a hand between Joey’s legs and the redhead’s breath hitches in her throat and looks at her. The blond looks devilishly sexy with her messy long hair and a wicked smile on her face and before doing anything with her hand she kisses Joey once more. This time she takes her time, it’s deep and sweet and slow and Joey takes one of her hands to the back of Bennies neck and the blond suddenly smiles into the kiss.

“You know what I just realized?” Bennie asks looking meaningfully at Joey as, without further notices, she slips two fingers between her wet folds, up and down once rubbing her clit and Joey couldn’t hold the moan that comes out of her mouth even if she wanted to.

“That you decided to not stop talking in the worst possible moment?” She counter asks, completely unhinged. 

Bennie ignores her and with her free hand she points at herself and says “B” and then at her, “J”

“BJ? I don’t have a dick, asshole.” Joey is laughing a little at how ridiculous this statement is and shaking her head. 

“You are a dick and I’m about to suck you.” 

And before Joey can come up with a come back for that, Bennie does something that completely blows her mind. She takes the two wet fingers from her pussy and takes them into her mouth and licks and sucks at them briefly before pinning Joey down into the mattress and kissing her mouth and neck and chest and down. The redhead throws her head back and closes her eyes. And she thinks if they can endearingly insult each other like they always do but in the middle of having sex, then wherever they go from here, they’ll be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
